Skyrim: Injustice
by FusionPanda
Summary: After escaping the crime riddled Riften, living in the wild for years and suffering an injury, Lucy finds herself rescued by strangers and realizes that not everybody is evil; but they have their own secrets. Rated T for light language. May be Rated M down the line. This takes place in fake settings within Skyrim, and may eventually leave Skyrim altogether and form an AU land.
1. Generosity

**~~~~Prologue Part I~~~~**

'Lucy, please; you don't have to go!' exclaimed Samuel. I tried to block him out whilst I was filling my bag with the essentials; I couldn't though. 'Lucy! Are you even listening to me?' he spoke.

'Shhh! Keep your voice down' I demanded, stepping out of my bedroom. 'Look, I need to go. This place …'

'I know! I want to go, but you're the only one keeping our spirits up! Where will you go?' he asked, following me over to a window. 'I've got some family friends in Riverwood.'

'Riverwood?!' he exclaimed, 'that's miles away!'

'I said keep your voice down. I need to go; please, just … let me do this.' Silence.

'OK' said Samuel, 'I'll stop harassing you on one condition; you take me with you.'

'What?' I whispered, shocked. 'No, that's too dangerous.'

'Fine. I won't let you leave then.' He grabbed my arm with force and it seemed like he wouldn't let me go. I groaned and finally let Samuel come with me. 'OK. Get your things. I'll wait in my bedroom. If Grelod comes, hide the bag behind something.'

Leaving Sam to get his things, I tiptoed back into my room and grabbed the chest, I pulled it towards me, placed my knapsack behind it and put it back in place.

Suddenly, Grelod the kind – the owner of the orphanage – burst through the door, with her usual look of death on her crinkled old face. Through the hallway, I could hear her speaking to the assistant. 'Are those whelps asleep yet?'

'Yes, Grelod.'

'Uh. I might as well check anyway. Bloody kids.' Then I heard her footsteps coming closer to us. She stopped several times – presumably to check if the other kids were asleep – and then came to our bedroom. Hastily, I tiptoed back to my bed, laid down, pulled my sheet over me and faced the wall.

Hearing her come in, my heart began to beat faster and faster. I could feel and smell her leaning over me to check me. She was fooled, and went over to Sam's room. I'm assumed she thought he was sleeping too, as she stepped out of his room and walked all the way down the corridor and out of the door.

'Sam, come on.' We both grabbed our stuff and came up to the window, where I opened it and we both slipped out into the night.

**~~~~Prologue Part II~~~~**

**7 years later...**

That was 7 years ago when we escaped; we were nine then.

We had been hunting for a while. Both Sam and I had donned woolly outfits to cope with the cold winter storms.

'Sam, we'd better be careful. There's a group of mammoths nearby. Three. Look.' I pointed to the group of the three beasts by the river.

'We could get a lot of meat from them!' Sam stood up, took out his bow, knocked an arrow to it and shot one of the mammoths. The one that had been hit turned around to look. Because he was standing up, Sam was easy to see. Now angered, the beasts charged Sam. 'Get out of the way!' yelled Sam, pushing me out of the path of the mammoths stampede. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't quick enough, she he perished under the beasts huge weight.

**A few months later...**

From the large rock on which I stood I saw Riverwood. Finally, my goal, I thought. Now I just needed to find a way down. Carefully, I placed a foot and one smaller rock exuding from the hill, and put both feet down. I then attempted to put another foot onto a rock further down, but – because it was coated in snow and ice – I slipped and began to tumble. Hitting several obstacles on the way down, I landed against a tree, vision dazed and most of my body under a clump of snow. 'What was that?' exclaimed a voice.

'I'm not sure' came a higher pitched voice, 'let's go and see.' All of a sudden, two figures entered my dazed vision. 'Oh! Heavens above!' yelled a deep voice. 'Hassir, help me grab her.'

I woke up – presumably a while later – in a cave; I had no idea where I was. 'Ah' spoke the deep voiced man from before, 'you're awake.'

'Who … who are you? Where am … I?' I asked, still dazed, head aching.

'Don't worry about that? Do you know what happened? You had a fall.'

'Where's … the other … one?'

'Hassir? He's gone to make some paste to rub on that wound of yours' he said softly. 'Right' he began, grabbing a cloth and dunking it in the bucket of water beside him; 'I'm going to clean the wound on your leg roughly, and then you can have a nice hot bath to clean it.

He put the cold cloth onto my cut. 'So, what were you doing on that rock?' he asked, continuing to clean my injury.

'I was trying to get to Riverwood. I have been trying for about seven years.'

'Seven years?!' he exclaimed. 'All that way alone?'

'No … well, for the last couple of months, yeah. I had someone coming with me, Samuel. We escaped from Riften together, trying to get to Riverwood seeing as I had family friends there.'

'Wow. What happened to your other, Sam?' he spoke. As he got closer to the wound, I gritted my teeth as I spoke. 'He, uh … he died.'

'Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.'

'No, no. It's fine. It was his own stupid fault really. Thought he could take down a group of mammoths with a few arrows. He was only doing it for us, though. For food.'

'Oh. Well, I've cleaned your wound, mostly. Do you know where the baths are?' he asked, put the now bloodstained cloth into the water, turning the water a dark tinted red. 'No, I don't.'

'I'll take you there' replied the man, 'come with me. My name's Fenal, by the way.'

He took me to the baths, they were lovely. The bottom half of the walls were lined in gold, rose bushes grew in clusters on the walls and ceiling. Beginning in the middle was a huge bath that stopped at a rock in the wall that spewed water. 'This is … beautiful!' I exclaimed.

'I know. The water may be cold, so …' Suddenly, Fenal raised his hands and cast a fire spell, warming the pool instantly. 'You know magic?' I asked.

'I do the odd bit of it. Go on, I've already put your clothes and a towel on the bench.' He pointed to a bench against one of the columns. 'Thanks' I said, letting Fenal leave.

I began with the tassels on my top, grabbing them and undoing them, one at a time. This made my shirt fall off. Throwing out of the way, I moved down to my trouser, shifting them down my legs until they reached my boots. I bent down, pulled my boots off and then my trousers. Standing bare, the tiles felt cold on my feet, so I spent no time leaping into the water.

I caused a large splash in the pool as I entered. Standing up, I grabbed my hair and untied it, letting it flow freely. Then I moved my hands down my body, rubbing my neck and chest until they were clean. I quickly scrubbed my arms clean, and then shifted my grasp down my smooth stomach until I reached the tops of my legs. I rubbed it and then moved down my legs again.

Once I was done with the front of my body, I pulled my arms behind and cleansed my back, splashing water on it. Slowly, I shifted it down until I reached my bare ass, where I brought my hand across my flesh and carried it on down my legs; I was clean now.

Stepping out of the water, I walked over to where Fenal had laid my clothes. He had left an item to tie my hair, so I picked it up and knotted my hair. Grabbing the towel the Nord had left, I wrapped it around my naked body. I grasped my clothes and brought them into the main room.

'So, you've had a nice long bath, have you, lass?' asked Fenal.

'Yes. My name's Lucy, by the way.'

'OK, Lucy. I would advise leaving the towel on for a while.'

'OK' I agreed, strolling over to him. 'What are you doing?' I asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Making our final meal of the day.'

'What is it?'

'Soup, with the ingredients Hassir got. Leeks, vegetables, that sort of thing.'

'Nice.'

'Hassir!' Fenale yelled. The elf quickly came to us and sat down beside us for our food. 'So' I began, digging into my food, 'are you going to do anything about my wound?'

'Yes, tomorrow, though. It's best to leave it to the air. Re you feeling better, though?' he asked, lips dripping with hot sauce.

'Yes, thanks.'

'No problem.'

'If you need help tying the knots on the outfit, just let me know' started Hassir, 'they can become a bit of a hassle.'

'So, Fenal, Hassir' I began, tucking myself into a sleeping roll, 'how long can I stay here? I don't want to overstay my welcome.'

'No, you can stay here for as long as you want.'

The next morning I woke, eyes full of sleep. Rubbing my vision clean, I cautiously stood up and stretched. Luckily, they were both waking at the same time as me, or at least it looked like it. So, I took my chance. I ran over to my clothes. I'd left them by the fire so that they'd be warm. Luckily, they were.

Quickly, I dropped my towel, revealing my naked body and put my outfit on. I'd managed with the boots and trousers, but, as Hassir stated last night, the knots were a hassle. 'Hassir' I said.

'Yes?' he responded, still sounding half asleep, but he had gotten up to address my issue.

'Could you tie my knots please? I know, it's awkward.'

'No, it's fine' he said, slowly stumbling over to me. He reached for my front, tying the first knot just at the top of my chest. 'This outfit is beautiful' I stated, 'who made it?'

'I did' replied Hassir, moving down to my second knot.

'Wow. You're skilled with a stitch.'

'No, it's not that great' he said, shifting his hand down to the third tassel, just below my breasts. 'Really, it's fantastic!' exclaimed I.

'No, it's not. The stitching on the sides isn't right, and the …' he started, tying my last knot, but I interrupted him; 'No! Stop down talking yourself, it' great.'

'Thanks' he said, smiling and walking away.

'Thanks for that, Hassir.'

'You're welcome.'

Suddenly, a large rock shifted at the entrance. 'Shit, Fenal, they've found us again!' yelled Hassir.

'Oh, for the love of the seven divines.' Fenal quickly hopped up, reached behind him and grabbed three swords. He threw one to the elf and threw one to me. 'You any good at fighting?'

'What do you think? I spent nearly a decade hunting. Anyway, who are they?' I asked.

'I'll tell you later, just fight them.'

A dozen or so men came in, so Hassir ran in first, disarming one's weapon. Fenal ran in second, impaling one man's chest and slitted another's throat. Then I ran in. Three men came towards me. The first swung his sword towards me, but I countered it with my sword, a loud clang echoed through the rocky cave chambers. I pushed him back, forcing him to fall over. While he was down, I forced my sword through his throat, and then swung for the next soldier, missing by an inch. For a counter-attack, he swung his sword and sliced a hole in the clothing covering my pit. From the left I swayed my sword into his head, pulling it out, spinning around and impaling the lasts chest.

We were done, they were all dead. 'Everyone all right?' asked Fenal.

'Yes' I responded.

'Yeah' replied Hassir.

'Good' I started, holstering my sword in the buckle of my belt, 'now, who in the name of Mara were they?' I asked, infuriated that they didn't tell me.

'Bastards, that's who they are' began Fenal; 'they are tax collectors. They think I didn't give in my tax, but I did! Someone stole it midway to the city and renamed it as their own. I declared my innocence, but they wouldn't listen to reason.'

'Is that really enough of a reason to kill them for?' I asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Yes! They won't listen, so I'll kill their men until they do.'

Later on, Hassir had checked Fenal's outfit for damage. He came over to me and checked mine. 'Is there any damage?' he asked.

'Yes, there is. On my pit' I revealed, pulling up my arm.

'Right, come on. I'll show you how I sew.'

Hassir brought me to his clothing room. 'Now, you'll need something to cover your chest whilst I'm fixing you top.' He rustled around in a chest, and pulled out something. 'The only thing I have is a bra. You don't mind showing a bit of skin, do you?' he asked.

'I don't really like bra's' I stated as he handed me one. 'Well, unless you want me to see you topless, you'll have to put it on' he said. Sighing, I spoke. 'Don't look, then.'I took the top half of my outfit of and put it on his table. I fitted the bra around my chest and buckled the back to keep it in place.

'Done' I said. He uncovered his eyes and took out the materials to sew. 'Look. First of all, you need a thick enough needle. Then you need to jab, pull through, jab pull through …. and just keep going like that.'

Once he was done, he handed me back my outfit. I waited until he walked out, then I quickly took the bra off and put my top on. Strolling out, Fenal asked me something. 'Is it fixed?'

'Yes. Hassir showed me how to sew' I stated, looking at them both and smiling happily; I think I was going to be happy here.


	2. Treachery

I was awake – already beginning to be productive – but Fenal and Hassir were not. Having already had a bath a few moments ago, I came into the main cave chamber. I walked over to where they slept, but I had to be careful, as to not wake them up. Stepping over Hassir, I reached to the table and grabbed a dagger. I slid it into a hilt on my belt. 'What are you doing?' enquired Fenal sleepily. 'I thought you were asleep' I replied. 'It was more of a slumber. Anyway, like I asked before, what are you doing?'

'OK' I began, turning fully to look straight at Fenal, 'you know you said about the tax collectors?'

'Yes?'

'Well, I was thinking. Why don't we go to Windhelm and tell Ulfric Stormcloack to keep his men away?'

'I've already spoken to them …'

'There's no harm in trying' I retorted before he could finish. Fenal groaned. 'Look, even if it works, what if they come here whilst we're away?'

'We could … hire some bodyguards temporally.'

'From where? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere!'

'Well, the closest city is Riverwood. I need to go there, and there have been several bodyguards stationed there every since the whole dragon situation.' Again, Fenal huffed and obediently agreed. 'Okay. I'll go'

'What this?' asked Hassir, just waking up from beside my legs.

'We're going to Windhelm to warn off Ulfric.'

'But … we've already been.'

'That's what I said!' exclaimed Fenal.

'Look, we need to go. Now, both of you, get ready.'

For a while, whilst they were getting ready, I just waited, sitting beside the fire and staring into it. Suddenly, a burst of noise interrupted the tranquillity. 'Lucy' Fenal spoke. Glancing to him, he seemed happy that I finally noticed he was speaking to me. 'Yes?' I asked calmly.

'We're ready to go.'

'I'm not going' spoke Hassir from behind him. Surprised, Fenal turned to glare at him angrily. 'What?!'

'I'm not going. I'll stay here and tell the men you hire what to do.'

'No … we'll most likely be gone for several days!'

'I know' the elf retorted peacefully. 'I can look after myself.'

'But …'

'You're going. I'm not; no arguments.' An angered silence overwhelmed both of them, neither of them refusing to stare the other one down. Finally, Fenal broke, screaming furiously and wandering off in a strop. 'Come on Lucy' he began.

For all of the journey on foot Fenal and I didn't speak, until we got to Riverwood. 'Go on then, Lucy. Find your friends, I'll hire the guards.' We split off, he walked in a separate direction. I looked around for a bit before walking to Alvor's house. Strolling up the stairs, I knocked on the door three times and took a step back. It was a while before the door finally opened, but it eventually did; it was Alvor. 'Lucy? Is that you?' he asked, confused.

'Yes.'

'Do you want to … come in?' he asked.

'Actually that was wanted to talk to you about.'

'Well, it's no use freezing whilst you're talking come in.'

'Please. Just, could you come out here to the forge.'

'OK then' he spoke reluctantly, wandering over to the forge and sitting down beside it. 'So' he started, 'what's this visit about?'

'I … escaped from Riften.'

'What? You were nine then, and you're … god knows how old you are now.'

'I'm 16, Alvor. I set out to find you. I thought that I could live with you.'

'You know our door is always open.'

'But … recently, I've been thinking. I don't want to …'

'What?!' yelled a voice from behind me; it was Fenal.

'Fenal! I thought you were recruiting.'

'I was! I came over here to … you're not staying with him?! You wasted 7 years doing nothing? Ugh. I'm done here. Come with me if you want.'

I did come with him, and – again – we didn't speak for the whole time. When we were done in Riverwood, we found a horse and cart and travelled to Windhelm. As we expected, it took a couple of days. We did stop in cities on the way though, to eat food.

When we got there, we strolled straight to the Palace of the Kings.

I burst through the doors first, and Fenal followed me in. 'Ah! Fenal! How nice to see you!'

'Shut up, Ulfric' I retorted.

'I was only welcoming you. Anyway, what is this visit about?'

'You know full well, Jarl' I stated.

'Yes, in fact. I do.' I stopped walking and stopped in front of him. 'Fenal's paid his taxes; if he says he has, he has, OK?'

'No, you see' he retorted, 'it didn't have his name on it, so it isn't his.'

'Just let me look at the paper …'

'You do know that looking at those types of things in Windhelm is a crime?' Pausing, I gave up my fight. 'Come on, Fenal. Let's go.'

'You give up too easily; I like that.'

We entered our cave again. Usually when we came in Hassir greeted us, but this time he didn't. As he saw me come through the door, his eyebrow raised up. 'What are you still doing here, Lucy?' asked the elf.

'I decided that I wanted to stay here.'

'What? Really?'

'Yes' I replied. As Fenal walked past Hassir, the elf stopped him. 'Are we fine?' he asked.

'Not even remotely' finished the Nord, carrying on walking. I needed to do something about them.

'Hassir?' I asked, knocking on the door of his room.

'Come in' he instructed. Opening the door, I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. 'Did you want something?'

'You sound slightly hostile.'

'No, no. I'm just angry.'

'What, at Fenal?'

'What do you think?' he asked rhetorically.

'Hm, stupid of me to ask' I began, walking over to him; 'you're in the right here, you know that?'

'Yes' he spoke, 'I just need Fenal to know that.'

'He just … it's over such a small thing; he's so controlling.'

'I know!' exclaimed the elf.

'He doesn't like me at the moment, but I'll try and talk some sense into him, OK?' Without speaking, Hassir nodded, allowing me to leave.

'Fenal' I uttered, walking back out into the main chamber.

'What?'

'Don't you think you're being slightly irrational?'

'What?'

'Well, it's only small.'

'Oh, don't you start. I don't want either of you sleeping here any more. You can sleep in the baths and Hassir can sleep in his room. Tell him that.'

Without stepping in the room, I opened the door, popped my head in and spoke. 'Fenal wants you to sleep in here from now on, and he wants me to sleep in the baths.'

'What?! It's so cramped in here.'

'I know, but it wasn't my choice.'

**A few months later...**

Things between Hassir and I and Fenal hadn't gotten much better. They got a little better between me and the Nord, but they'd gone straight back down and lower still when he found out I and Hassir's plans to leave...

'You, you milk drinker! This was your idea!' screamed Fenal furiously. I was the only one holding them from ripping each other apart. 'No! It wasn't!' bellowed Hassir in response. 'Look, maybe we can work this out' I began, but Fenal told me to be quiet, pushing me out of the way, taking his dagger from his hilt and and jabbing Hassir's chest several times. 'No!' I screamed, looking away. After the sounds had stopped and the cave was silent, Fenal held his head in his hands in dismay. 'It was an accident! I …' before he could finish I pushed him away and held Hassir's body in my arms. It was too late.

Overwhelmed with anguish, I slowly stood up and turned around to face Fenal. 'I … I …' he spoke, struggling to get his words out. Before he could speak, I bent down, grabbed my bag of supplies and looked back at him. 'I was right about you; you overreact. I'm going …'

'Please! Don't leave! You're all I've got left!'

'You should have thought about that. If you're smart, then you'll choose not to follow me.' Before he could speak, I had already pushed him out of the way and began walking to Riverwood.

Once I got into the town, I burst out crying. Tears dribbled down my face as I fell to my knees. ' 'ey, Lass; what's wrong? Come on, come inside' he insisted, helping me inside his home.

Even though I was still sniffing, the man came over to me by the fire, gave me some ale and sat beside me. 'So, take it slowly, what happened?' he asked calmly.

'Well, me and my friends had had this argument over something stupid, and it had been going down hill for the past few months' I stopped to sip some ale, and then carried on, 'and he, um. He …' I began to sob again, and this time the man embraced me. 'It's OK, it's fine.' After he let me go, he spoke again. 'Do you have anywhere to stay?' he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head. 'Well, you can stay here until you find somewhere else.'

Later on in the day, I still had the bottle of ale the kind man handed to me. 'I never asked your name before. What is it?'

'Aven.'

'OK.'

'By the way' he began, 'that dress is fantastic. Where did you get it?'

'Oh, a friend made it. A … very good friend.'

'Well, it's great work. Anyway, I will go out to buy some supplies, do you promise to stay here?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' He walked out of the shop and I again sat down in front of the firplace. The though of Fenal murdering Hassir was chilling, so was the fact that I saw it.

'Ah, that's a problem' I began, looking at the bed. Aven was behind me. 'I know.'

'It's fine' I replied, turning to look at him, 'I'll sleep on the floor.'

'No, you don't have to do that. You're my guest.'

'And it's your house, you should have the bed. Do you have any sleeping rolls?' He groaned, and answered with 'yes' before wandering over to the bedside desk and pulling out a coral coloured sleeping bag.

As we were going to sleep, I turned to him and spoke. 'So, is this your shop?'

'Yes' he replied, 'this was originally the Riverwood trader run by a family until they ran off for some reason; I can't remember why. I took up the shop, paid the cost, and it's now mine; I'm making a steady income.'

'I like it.'

'Thank you. I'm getting tired though, goodnight – I forgot you name, what was it again?'

'Lucy,' I said, smiling, 'it's Lucy'.


End file.
